<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Thirty - Run Down by Ryolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502920">Day Thirty - Run Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryolite/pseuds/Ryolite'>Ryolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhyol1te's Writuary 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryolite/pseuds/Ryolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Enjolras sees the Musain for the first, second, and he's-lost-track times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rhyol1te's Writuary 2020 [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writuary 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Thirty - Run Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Enjolras sees the Musain, he sees a slightly run down cafe with mediocre food and coffee that should be ordered at one's own risk, which is all true.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice, I guess," he says to Combeferre, "but aren't there better cafes closer to our apartment?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," Combeferre says, grinning because he loves a secret and a dramatic reveal just as much as Courfeyrac, though he's quieter about it. "Sure, there's better cafes closer to the apartment, but are any of them offering to let up use their back room for meetings?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Really?"</em> Enjolras says. They've been trying to find somewhere to meet for the past few months, and it's just passed the point of 'mild annoyannce' and gone into 'actual logistic headache.'</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh," Combeferre says. "Apparently Grantaire knows the owner."</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The second time that Enjolras sees the Musain, he goes straight to the back room, and avoids the coffee at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>The back room also looks a few years past its prime - it could use a coat of paint, and it's rather dusty, and the table looks about ready to shed a leg (or three), but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because everyone's there: Jehan and Bahorel, Bossuet and Joly and Musichetta, Marius and Cosette, Combeferre and Courfeyrac, and Grantaire. Joly's holding a bag of cleaning supplies, and Cosette has a pack of rubber gloves, and they're all <em>there</em>. Everyone's there, gathered in one room, and they're going to change the world.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Later, Enjolras loses track of the amount of times he's seen the Musain, but the feeling of inspiration that he gets from seeing his friends ready to <em>do something</em> and change the world for the better never fades, just like Marius's unfortunate Napoleonic obsession.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos make me super happy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>